Ivory Chronicles: Vampires
by MaYtImE
Summary: A retarded chimpanzee could drink a case of beer and still perform most management functions." I said hearing a clearing of the throat behind me... Welcome to my life I am Ivory Ebony Black and a comedian. I also hunt rogue magical creatures for a living
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Guys!

You will have to completely disregard most of the epilogue and the fact that Sirius "DIED" in order to appreciate this story. If you can't do that then don't leave a mean nasty review about how I don't know the facts, because I actually do, I just had this story pop into my head and I decided it needed to be written. I hope you enjoy it, so please review!!!

Disclaimer: I would be rather delusional if I thought I owned Harry Potter, however I maintain that I own Sirius Black!

Chapter One - In The Beginning

In the beginning I was innocent, well at least that is what I thought. If your father is Sirius Black you are never innocent, you are unfortunately not even born innocent. Then he had to go get a laugh out of naming me because my poor mother was too high on drugs to know what day of the week it was. So my insubordinate father disobeyed my mother and signed all the papers before she was sane enough to make sure he didn't name me something horrendous. No, he didn't name me Gertrude or even Bertha, he decided in all his wisdom to call me Ivory. That's a pretty name is what you are thinking but with the surname black I don't think anyone needed the memo, and to top it off he gave me the middle name of Ebony. I know a song I tell you I was named after Ebony and fricking Ivory my life was over just as quickly as it had began.

My Uncle Ron was in love with my name, and every time mother dearest invited him, his pug nosed wife and their snot nosed brats around for dinner he would burst out with the tune to the song. It drove me insane, and Rose his eldest daughter would go red with embarrassment. It wasn't until I started school that I began to appreciate Rose, from here we formed a close bond and were generally inseparable. Her mother was mortified when she made Gryffindor with me in the first year but hey she was mortified that someone as rich as my mother would insist on working so you know its neither here nor there. Rose's cousin Molly had also joined our little group of friends as she aged with us. Her father was Percy, he is the most prudish and uppity person I have ever met in my entire life. I swear the man thinks the sun shines out of his arse! Last but not least to finish off our quartet was Saioa Chang-Wai, her mother was a former Ravenclaw and father was a mere muggle. She spoke fluent English and Chinese and would annoy the shit out of me when she got passionate about something and started rambling in Chinese.

Then there was the "Marauders", in my personal opinion it was a half rate effort at my fathers group of friends but they thought they were special. They had the makings of the group to a tee, a Potter who thought he was the bees knees, a pureblood who defied all odds and was placed in Gryffindor over Slytherin, a freak of knowledge (although this one wasn't a werewolf) and the last one didn't fit the mould but was close enough he was a Weasley that was all that mattered. Albus Severus Potter was quite alright when he wasn't trying to impress Saioa he was madly in love with the raven haired Asian of our group but she would never reciprocate the feelings. Scorpios Malfoy, was in many ways the biggest prat of them all, unlike my fathers parents his did not disown him for making Gryffindor but he was sent a howler by his grandfather. Matthew Longbottom was thankfully nothing like his father and was rather quite the book of knowledge he knew the answer to everything and that was just the beginning of his complex mind. Fred Weasley, what can I say except his sense of humor often got him in more trouble than a fish on a hook.

Today was our last day at Hogwarts in a few moments time I would stand before the crowd and make a speech that I had written and then head home for the last time on the train. From there I would get my acceptance letter for an internship or university program and start my working life or at least the training for it within the week. I was ready to start life, well to a degree I had almost convinced my parents to let me move out and live in Diagon Alley with my girls but dad was still on the "I am going to lock you up forever" speal. I looked out over the audience and gave the girls a thumbs up as they beamed up at me from their seats.

"Today ladies and gentlemen we have a speech from Miss Ivory Black on behalf of the seventh year students. Please make her welcome!" Old Snivelly said and gave me a glare as I walked forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students past, present and future." I paused and took a deep breath.

"My name is Ivory Black and I am an alcoholic." There were a few gasps and disapproving glances at my parents. My mother gave me a typical "Granger Glare" as my father called them. "Just kidding," I said pausing as the laughter of the other students died down.

"Gone are the days of Chudley Cannon jocks for the boys and pygmy puffs as pets for the girls,"

"Gone are the days where the boys had cooties and the girls just had germs."

"Gone are the days when Filchy would scream "DON'T RUN IN THE HALLS" and we would scream back "YOU CAN'T CATCH US!""

"Gone are the days when Professor Snape would deduct points from Gryffindor because he hated my father, and reward them to Slytherin because they suck at Qudditch." I paused as the Slytherins laughed at their own suckiness.

"Gone are the times when you would lie on your divination paper because Professor Patil would say you were lying if you didn't," I paused again earning a laugh from the diviniation students.

"Where the boys tried and failed ever so miserably to get into the girls dorms."

"And the girls ever so triumphantly got into the boys dorms," I paused as a few shocked parents gasped.

"Of course it was only to short sheet the beds!" I said earning sighs of relief from the shocked parents.

"So here are a few memories from the year we just had because it was by far the best." I paused again taking a breath.

"Mr Potter in History of Magic whilst learning about the fountain of youth, "We have enough youth how about a fountain of smart?" to which Professor Binns replied quick wittedly "You would need to drown in it before it helped you Mr Potter."" I paused allowing the laughter to die down whilst Albus went cherry red in the cheeks.

"Miss Chang-Wai when asked about amorntentia, the most powerful sleeping potion known to wizard kind, "Death is hereditary, I don't see why we need a potion which is like it! We're all going to get there!"" Again the crowd laughed.

"Mr Malfoy on DADA "Defence Against the Dark Arts is so much more fun when we throw out the textbook and do it our way." to which Professor Potter replied "I'm sure that's a much better idea everyone throw your books out!" "Really?" questioned Mr Malfoy "No" Potter replied hastily before assigning a two foot essay on the Patronus Charm and its defensive uses." I paused and saw Scorpios grinning sheepishly and the rest of the DADA students giving him a glare.

"The Ravenclaw prefects on Poker. "We once stayed up all night playing poker with tarot cards," to which the other finished "I got a full house and four people died."" I paused earning a laugh from the Ravenclaws.

"Miss Weasley on her sanity in Herbology "Insanity runs in the family, it practically gallops!"" This earnt a laugh from the Herbology students.

"And Mr Brooks on Mr Creevey's photography "I'm going to smile, even if it kills me." Unfortunately we weren't so lucky and Brooks is still very much alive." I paused as the Slytherins laughed at their housemate.

"And last but definitely not least, Professor Potter on her own son "That boy is by no means a fine specimen." To which Miss Rose Weasley replied "Don't look at me you gave birth to him."" I paused and took another breath.

"So now you have had some insight into our year you are probably wondering if you paid to have your children educated or turned into comedians."

"The good news is, you are all the proud parents of fully legal witches and wizards, the bad news is sorry mum and dad I'm a comedian."

"To confirm we are all in fact very different I will leave you with one more quote in which Professor Snape asserted his difference to my father "He and I alike? As in we breathe particles of oxygen which are in close proximity?"" I paused one last time.

"So there you have it from one comedian to an entire generation. NO MORE SCHOOL!" I finished with a yell and everyone started to applaud scream and wolf whistle.

"Thank you for that rather insightful speech Miss Black." Professor Snape said before continuing in a boring fashion for another five minutes before announcing graduation over. I made my way towards my friends who were all laughing at something Fred had said.

"So whats the plan now?" Scorpios asked as I reached them.

"Sky diving." I answered randomly earning a laugh from everyone.

"Why on earth would you go sky diving?" a new voice interrupted.

"Because James it would be something different." I exclaimed. My relationship with James had always been great, until we started at Hogwarts. It had gone progressively downhill since then and we were now left at snide remarks.

"Kinda like your name." He snickered as I gave him a glare.

"Right that's it!" I yelled launching myself at him knocking him to the ground. I drew my fist back and punched him. There was a crack as my fist collided with his nose.

"Oh you bitch!" James cursed as my dad pulled me off of him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He questioned in a "Tell me or I will kill you" tone.

"He started it." I said quickly.

"Real mature Ivy!" James spluttered.

"I am more mature than you will ever be." I said cringing at the use of the nickname only James ever used.

"Yeah in your dreams!" James scoffed.

"Enough! James act your age. Ivory apologize." Dad said giving us both a stern glare. I smirked coyly at James and stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry," I paused momentarily "I didn't hit you harder."

"Uh huh." He replied dazedly.

"Al I think your bro needs medical attention." Scorpios whispered loudly to Albus.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Apart from the obvious broken nose, he's doing the eyes." Scorpios said.

"So? When have oogling hot chicks been a problem?" Al said still a little behind the eight ball.

"Since he was doing them at Ivory Black!" Scorpios yelled.

"Oh god!" Al said rushing towards James to be held back by Saioa.

"I want to see what happens." she said looking at him. James looked into my eyes before leaning down and brushing his lips gently over mine. I was just about to kiss him back when dad tore us apart.

"Kiss her again and I will break your nose for her!" Dad said with a protective growl.

"Ah good old sexual tension." Professor Ginny Potter laughed walking towards the group.

"Can we be expecting you for dinner tomorrow night?" My mum asked as she patted my father reassuringly on the back.

"Oh yes Hermione, I'm sure everyone will be eager to see what they are going to be doing with themselves for the rest of their lives." Ginny said excitedly, our offers were due out tomorrow and it was going to be the beginning of our forever.

"Excellent, Saioa don't forget to invite your parents." Mum said to Sai who was standing with Albus.

"No worries Mrs Black." Saioa said with a laugh.

"Right well you kids best get to the Platform I don't think the train will be far off leaving." Professor Potter said with a grin.

"See you at the other end." I smiled at my parents before heading towards the carriages with everyone else.

The train ride was reasonably uneventful. We talked about which offers we were most keen on receiving. Us girls wanted to be accepted to my fathers department as part of the new task force and the boys all wanted to be aurors. Dad was the head of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic and the Task Force was a new initiative set up the previous year to have staff trained to deal specifically with rogue creatures or dangerous meetings. I E meetings between species that weren't known for their agreeability. There was only four people selected every twelve months and for us girls we were hoping we would get lucky. My father didn't handle the applications that was left up to the Ministry Auror Department as they were involved in a majority of our training.

That evening my parents collected me from the platform and we drove home in silence. I headed upstairs and went to bed not waking until two o'clock the next afternoon.

"IVORY!" My mother called from the kitchen where I presumed she was slaving away over the stove in preparation for that nights meeting of familes. I knew we would have Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, with Al and Lily, Uncle Ron and Pug nose Aunt Pansy, Rosie, Petal, Blossom and Hydrangea (Poor girl horrid name most of the time we called her Heidi) Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey with Molly and Lucy plus Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Mr and Mrs Chang-Wai and Mr and Mrs Malfoy with Scorpios and Saioa.

"Yeah." I said groggily as I padded down the stairs smelling the sweet aroma of a varied menu.

"Letter is here." She said as I entered the kitchen. I rushed forward seizing the letter.

"Well how did you go?" My mother asked.

A/N : Oh a cliffie, nothing like a cliffie. Hope you liked it! Free tripple choc cookies to whomever reviews.

Will update soon!

PEACE OUT!

PT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Guys, Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever but I moved to another state and have been really busy settling into my new life. So here is chapter two and I plan on Updating it more regularly.

Chapter Two: Acceptance

"Yeah baby how did you go?" My dad asked in a parrot like tone.

"I got in." I said simply with a grin and began to jump up and down.

"Oh honey that is fantastic!" Mum said rushing forward and hugging me.

"Need – Air!" I gasped as she wrapped me up in her arms tighter than a boa constricter squeezing the life out of a desert rat.

"OH baby I am so happy for you!" Dad said and pulled my mother off of me so he could get in.

"Thanks daddy." I said and hugged him also.

"Well, I suggest you go and get organised for dinner no doubt the girls and guys will all be arriving soon as you now all have your letters." Mum said and went back to slaving away in the kitchen where she belted my father with a spatula for dipping his fingers in the icing.

I raced up the stairs to my room and threw open my cupboard to find something to wear.

"What to wear." I muttered to myself and started throwing things out of the cupboard.

"Thought you might have this problem." The familiar chant of my friends came and I turned to see them stepping out of my fireplace each with a beauty case and a handful of clothes.

"No telling who got in until dinner." I said and smiled embracing them in a group hug.

"So I'm going to shower first." Sai chanted and waltzed towards my ensuite.

"What but you take forever!" Molly whined collapsing on my bed.

"Hence why she's going first." Rose said rolling her eyes and walking towards my cupboard.

"Oh right, I just thought she was going first because she was being a bitch." Molly said and sat up and began flicking through a magazine on my bed.

"Righto, do I wear jeans and a shirt or a summer dress?" I asked standing next to Rose.

"Did you hear that Laney Picket is pregnant?" Molly asked absentmindedly.

"Really I knew she was sleeping with Finnigan." Rose tutted and reached for a little black halter dress that hung in my cupboard.

"Wear this, we'll jazz it up with some colour though." Rose said and a stared at her.

"You want me to wear a little black dress?" I spluttered to her.

"Yes." She said simply and went to my mirror and began playing with her hair.

"Right okay and in which century have I ever worn a little black dress?" I asked her as Sai paraded out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Wow that was quick for you." Molly said racing to the bathroom before either Rose or I could get there.

"That girl is a nitwit." Sai said and cast a drying charm on her hair.

"I love this qualified witch thing its brilliant you watch I'll be ready to go in five minutes flat!" Sai said and Rose and I laughed because we knew no matter how hard our little nerdy Asian tried she would never be that fast.

An hour later we had all filed through the shower an were putting the finishing touches on our outfits.

"So can I please tell you if I got in yet?" Molly whined as I put some light makeup on my face.

"Fine." I groaned she had been moaning and groaning like Myrtle for the last hour and it was driving me insane.

"I got in!" Molly squealed and looked at Saioa who laughed and hugged her.

"Congrats, but so did I!" She laughed and we all turned to Rose.

"Yeah I made the cut too!" Rose laughed as did I shaking my head.

"What nobody is curious as to whether or not I got in?" I asked as I stood up hugging each of the girls.

"You had to get in your the head of the departments daughter." Rose laughed and I scowled.

"You know very well that he had nothing to do with this!" I growled at her.

"I know but we just assumed you would get in I mean jebus you got like all O's on your NEWTs." Sai said covering Roses tracks and we all had a group hug.

"GIRLS THE BOYS ARE HERE!!!" I heard my mum scream up the stairs and we began to walk towards the door.

"Do you think I should go out with Albus?" Sai asked as we all stopped dead in our tracks and turned around to face her.

"Pardon?" Rose and Molly spluttered together.

"You heard me." Sai said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah give it a go you never know what might happen." I encouraged and she looked at me her eyes saying thank you.

I followed the girls down the stairs and entered into the foyer where the boys were all standing around talking about the latest Quidditch match of the season. They all started to laugh as we approached them before they noticed that we were standing in the same room .

"Hello Ladies." Fred, Matthew and Scorpious chorused.

"What Albus cat got your tongue?" I asked as he just stared at Saioa.

"Um, what no sorry, ah how did you girls go?" He asked sputtering out a reasonably coherent sentence.

"Good we got exactly what we wanted. You?" Sai asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, ah, all heading to Auror training." He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. She was putting the moves on and the poor boy had no idea what was coming.

"Well done guys, congratulations!" I said and hugged them all briefly.

"Yeah good job." The other three girls chorused and went about hugging all the boys.

"Thanks girls." They chorused and we made our way into the formal dining area where I laid my eyes on the bane of my existence.

"Hello Ivy." James said as I sat opposite him with a scowl.

"Hello Jim." I said and turned to chat with my friends. Silence fell over the group as my mum made an impossibly embarrassing speech about the eight of us who would head off to training in a weeks time. I looked over at where James was sitting his eyes danced with merriment when he laughed and his smile had a relaxing feel to it. He looked quite gorgeous when he laughed. Oh god what was I thinking! Not good, I can't think this about James bloody Potter. I groaned and sunk deeper into my chair.

Two hours later everyone left and I smiled to myself. Silence; it was golden and something I wouldn't be getting a lot of after I left for training the next week. The week passed quickly and on the last night before training was to start I had the girls come around with their books so we could look over the content and discuss what we were looking forward too, girls night in I thought.

"So did you read about where we cross over training with the Aurors?" Molly asked as we sat in our pyjamas reading out various notes of the training to eachother.

"Oh yeah what classes was that for?" I asked and picked up my class schedule again.

"Defence, Camoflague and Magical Creatures." Molly said and Saioa groaned.

"You mean we have to put up with the boys and a whole bunch more randoms!" Saioa grunted and rolled over.

"One of them is your boyfriend!" Rose laughed and threw a cushion at her.

"No, technically we just went to dinner." Said laughed and threw the cushion back.

"So technically you've slept together and technically he 's your boyfriend." Molly teased and rolled off the bed laughing.

"Technically I'm going to kick your arse." Sai said with a grin.

"Is this before I technically throw you out or technically scream at your insolence." I laughed and the rest of the girls began to giggle.

The next morning the sun rose and with it so did we the first day of work, oh what a joyus occasion. Today we were going to be briefed by the head of the department i.e. dad, then we were going to meet our team leader aka unknown person and finally we would each be assigned our offices from there after lunch we would head to our three classes with the Aurors who would have to train vigorously for three years to graduate where as we would cover what we needed in just one.

"Rise and Shine!" I called after stepping out of the shower and putting my new work robes on.

"You know I need coffee to function this early in the morning." Sai said and made her way towards the stairs.

"Screw the coffee I need a smoke." Rose groaned and made her way to the bathroom where she stepped in to the shower.

"Smoking is bad for you." Molly groaned and rolled over with a laugh before enthusiastically stepping into the bathroom and turning the taps on at the basin. This was followed by a loud screech from Rose who stepped out of the shower and glared at her cousin.

"Oops." Molly said with a sly grin and jumped into the shower before Rose could say anything else. With a huff she got into her work robes and accepted a cup of coffee from Sai who had made four cups and some marmalade toast for the rest of us. We drank our coffee and made our way to the main fireplace downstairs to floo to the Ministry. After making it through the floo network and up the elevator to our floor we all crowded around a sign in book and signed our names. The receptionist smiled and pointed us towards the debriefing room. We all entered and sat patiently while we waited for my dad to arrive.

"Good morning ladies, I trust you all slept well." He said as he entered a goofy grin on his face with four rather thick files under his arm.

"Hi Mr Black." The other three chorused and I just grunted.

"Welcome to MC Task Force." He said and dumped a file in front of each of us before continuing.

"These files contain all the information you need to know about all the cases that we have operating here at the moment. Each Team has a team leader and each team has four members under that leader. As you are most likely aware this section of our department was only opened last year but we do however have four teams already you will be the fifth. Most of the other teams consist of ex Aurors or various other Ministry Employees in qualified capacity." He paused whilst we took in this information.

"To aid us in our aims, each team is also asigned four Aurors who you work closely with should it be required for the task at hand. You will study three classes with the new Auror Trainees, they will be defence, camoflague and Magical Creatures. Each of these classes is imperitive to your success in this career. Should you be give a task at any stage during your employment at the ministry there is a strict protocol which you must follow. You will read the task file make your own individual notes and questions, you then have a brainstorming session and research session, the research may be on going depending on what the task is, all field work is conducted and finally the best part of your job, the paperwork!" He paused wiht a laugh to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Now we shall meet your new team leader who has just transferred from the Auror department. Mr James Sirius Potter." Dad finished, Molly lost her balance on the chair she was leaning back on and crashed to the ground. She picked herself up quickly and brushed her robes off.

"Hello girls." James said taking a seat next to my father.

"Now all that is left is office assignment." My dad said clapping his hands together with a grin.

"Saioa you will be down the hall on the right third door, Molly the same on the left, Rose you will be second on the right, I am opposite Rose because that has always been my office, James you are first left and Ivory first right. I suggest you all go settle in before lunch, after your hours lunch break please report to training room three hundred and fourty five for defence." he finished and walked out robes billowing wildly behind him.

"Okay girls have fun, don't forget to check your desks before you leave, we have to make sure that we don't get assigned a task." James said and walked out.

"Is it okay to want to quit your job on the first day?" I groaned to the girls who all laughed at me.

"It's quite hilarious really." Rose laughed and so began the next three years of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

3 Years Later

"Al, you need to go see Sai!" I called walking into the Aurors department of the Ministry.

"Oh, oh someone's BUSTED!" Fred called from his office.

"Says he who is tied in the worst possible way!" I retorted with a laugh reminding him of his pending nuptials.

"Now marriage is not being tied, its being hand cuffed." Scorpious said exiting his office to join the conversation.

"That is so true cousin." I laughed, our relationship had improved since he had been assigned as my Auror partner. Rose and Scorpious had gotten together halfway through our first year out of school. They were incredibly happy as were Matthew and Molly who had followed suit not long after.

"So what brings you down here Black?" Scorpious asked.

"Major assignment, we have a meeting in an hour." I laughed handing each of them a copy of the task file which I knew none of them would read.

"More paper." Fred groaned as I dumped it on his desk.

"See you in one." I said and made my way back to my office.

"Ivy, what happened to the paperwork on the Giant meeting?" James asked as I walked in.

"Did you check the file Jim, that's generally where it ends up oh wonderful team leader." I said sassily. James and my relationship was one of the few that really hadn't improved too much.

"I checked there Ivy." he said as I leand back in my chair and continued to read my new task file.

"Well obviously you didn't look properly." I said with a sarcastic grin.

"Ivy now is not the time for your sarcasm or smart arse antics." He said with a slight growl.

"Oh really?" I asked putting my task file on my dest and folding my arms.

"Ivy, its not in the file." He said as I wandered towards him stopping inches in front of him snatching the task file from him. I opened it and flicked a couple of pages to find the papers he was looking for.

"Happy?" I asked as he looked down at me I could feel his warm breath tickle my face.

"Ivory?" He muttered tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey bro!" Al said cheerfully walking into my office.

"Al?" I questioned quite startled.

"Oh shit!" Al said quickly as the others began to file in.

"What?" Scorpious asked sitting casually on my desk.

"He's doing it again." Al said quickly.

"Doing what?" Fred and Matt said in unison.

"The eyes at Ivory!" Al hiss at the boys.

"No way dude you need to get laid!" Scorpious said to James who scowled and threw a death glare at Al.

"I don need to get laid Scor, I am perfectly happy how I am." James commented.

"Whats this about a lay?" Rose asked as the girls walked in.

"Nothing." I said hastily shuffling papers.

"Fibber, James was doing the eyes again." Fred said to answer her question.

"Was not." James whined.

"Was too!" The other four boys chorussed.

"Your dad is swamping us Ivy." Molly said falling into an armchair beyond exhaustion.

"Oh please a drunk chimpanzee could preform most management tasks." I say and the girls begin to snicker "He's behind me isn't he?" I finish.

"That would be a yes." Dad said from behind me.

"Right." I say before going to sit on my chair.

"So team whats the four one one?" He asked looking proud of his muggle reference.

"James was doing the eyes at Ivory again." Sai said absent-mindedly.

"The task Saioa." Dad said giving James the once over.

"Oh the task." She said dragging it out slowly.

"Well speak or be spoken to?" Dad said folding his arms casually.

"Do we have to?" Saioa and Rose whined.

"The more you complain the longer god will make you live." Molly chimed.

"The TASK!" Dad yelled turning to me.

"Right, we have a vampire." I said looking at the others for support, clearly I wasn't going to be getting any.

"Uh, yeah." The boys chorussed helplessly, they hadn't read their task files.

"Fine, I'll do the de-brief AGAIN!" I growled at the rest of them.

"Oh I'm glad there is a volunteer." James smiled.

"Volunteer my arse," I muttered before continuing "Not just any vampire though, we have the most powerful vampire in the world on the hunt for magic." I stopped and looked at Scorpious who had two pens in his mouth immitating fangs.

"I am Count Dracula and I vant to zuck your blood!" He laughed with a fake russing accent and everyone except me laughed.

"No Count Dracula you nugget." I said seriously.

"What sort of nugget am I?" He paused thoughtfully "Cause if you don't mind I'd like to be a gold nugget." He said and the boys snickered.

"No you are a chicken nugget." I said simply and everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because your a chicken shit." I said simply and again everyone laughed.

"Why do I keep giving you lot cases your a bunch of idiots." Dad asked himself.

"Because we aren't evil." Sai offered helpfully, referring to the fact that the other four teams were bit snide and had a reputation for not being the nicest people in the ministry.

"Constantly choosing the lessor of two evils is still evil." He sighed.

"Right, so back to the most powerful Vampire." James said clearing his throat.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Al said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well does anyone know who that is?" I asked and the room fell silent.

"You know I don't hand you a copy of the task file to use as doodling paper." I said with a sigh.

"Dracula?" James said I could tell he was guessing because his left eye flinched.

"No, Dracula had a daughter, her name was Mary." I paused "Mary Dracul was a young inexperienced vampire who fell in love with..."

"Edward Cullen!" Rose, Said and Molly chanted with a swoon.

"Cullen is a fictious character." I groaned.

"Your just jealous that he found love." Molly said with a grin.

"You are happy though." Rose pointed out.

"No, really I cry myself to sleep because I LOVE being single!" I yelled and took a deep breath.

"Really?" the girls asked quietly.

"No," I paused "Mary fell in love with a Strigoi family member." I finished and looked at the others.

"Vladimir Strigoi to be exact." a new voice came entering the room.

"Correct." I said glancing at the new comer.

"Our relationship was passionate, nearly killed me twice." He said dropping himself into an armchair.

"Excuse me did you say our?" Molly spluttered.

"Certainly did." Vladimir smiled his teeth were of perfect alignment including the two fangs which sat evenly at either side of his two front teeth.

"That would make you like two thousand years old." Sai exclaimed.

"Well aren't you rude." he said, he didn't look a day over twenty.

"Sorry." Sai said going red as she was embarrassed.

"Little did I know that Mary was a stealer." He said looking at me. "She stole my powers with my consent in order for us to have a child. Stealing a vampires powers is an interesting topic. When it comes to breeding you can not breed a biological child without your partner having had your blood. From this blood your powers are slowly decrease over a period of nine months whilst the child grows. You are however left with one power, you can not choose the power you are left with nor can the mother choose the final power that they give. Example I was left with my immortality, in order for that to occur Mary had to give her immortality up. Not long after the birth of our daughter Mary fled with Venitia. One hundred years on and I came across Venitia, she had been trained to steal, not just vampiric power but she had somehow mastered the complex matrix DNA between vampires and witches and wizards, and was also able to strip them of their powers, litterally rendering them a muggle." Vladimir stopped and looked around the room.

"It was at this time that I took the liberty of using some ancient magic to bind her powerless for years. Unfortunately I couldn't master the DNA complex so she still had her Wican ability, but without her Vampiric Majick she couldn't steal anymore and I could rest easy. Until twelve months ago when things started to go funny agian." He stopped and looked at me.

"It has taken the department one year to work out what the hell was happening to our kind in the West of Romania at the dragon camp. Wizards and witches would show up and then disappear, when they eventually reappeared if they were lucky they had no recollection of their previous lives and no idea what magic was." I paused before continuing "So here we are on a hunt for a vampire muggle style." I finished if we were in a movie you could have heard the crickets and an eerie breeze as we all sat in silence.

"So you want us to go hunt a vampire with no magic, garlic, a Christian Cross, and bells to catch it?" Rose asked in all seriousness.

"Don't forget mirrors." Sai said.

"Its a vampire hunt not a beauty pageant." Rose laughed.

"Magical creatures second class, Vampires have no reflection." Sai said rolling her eyes.

"So you want us to go hunt a vampire with no magic, garlic, a Christian Cross, bells and mirrors?" Rose said looking at dad.

"And holy water." Molly added.

"And holy water?" Rose finished.

"Well technically they ward off vampires, but yeah pretty much." Dad said and smiled.

"Thats interesting." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Define interesting?" Dad asked her.

"OH GOD OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Rose yelled and I snickered.

"Never taks life seriously, nobody gets out alive anyway." Dad said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Somebody duct tape his mouth." Rose said rolling her eyes before leaving.

"Excuse me whats Duct Tape?" Vladimir asked.

"Ever seen Star Wars?" James asked and Vladimir nodded "Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side and it holds the world together." he finished looking pleased with himself.

"Oh I get it now." Vladimir said to James as the others filed out of my office.

"Well boss what time do wish to have a brain storming session?" I asked James who was standing quietly.

"Tomorrow morning at oh nine hundred hours." He said curtly before disappearing.

"So I guess I should come to that meeting then?" Vladimir said.

"I have a question before you go." I paused and he nodded "Strigoi is the most powerful vampire family known for their notorious hatred of our kind. Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"When you have been immortal for over three thousand years you mellow with old age." He said simply before also leaving.

I sat at my desk and glance at the paper that was spread across the table.

"Gotta hate paperwork." I grumbled picking up my quill and continuing to fill out my field report.

BING! You had to love the installation of muggle technology. Well it was based on email but it was called Wizmail, your clipboard was charmed to send and recieve mail between people within the ministry so that you weren't up and down at random intervals trying to find them.

**From: James Potter**

**TO: Task Force Five**

**Subject: Brainstorming**

**Team,**

**Brainstorming at 0900 hours tomorrow morning.**

**JP**

**Kind Regards,**

**James Potter  
Head of Task Force Five**

I laughed at his email signature and tapped reply all with my wand.

**From: Ivory Black**

**To: Task Force Five; James Potter**

**Subject: RE: Brainstorming**

**Oi JP,**

**Get rid of your wiz signature you twit!  
Be there or be square!**

**IEB**

I hit send and returned to my field report.

BING!

**From: Saioa Chang-Wai**

**To: Rose Weasley; Ivory Black; Molly Weasley**

**Subject: Drinks**

**Heading to Leaky C for a few drinks after work. You in?**

**Sai**

I replied saying I was in and read over my field report one last time before signing it and head to James office. I knocked instead of barging in like he did to me.

"Yeah?" his muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Just me can I come in?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yeah." he grunted and I entered wandering over to his in tray.

"Whats that?" he asked as I dropped my report in the tray.

"Field report for the last task." I said simply turning to leave.

"Hey Ivory?" He called just before I exited.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you um, wanna get dinner some time?" He asked hopefully.

"Um, sorry but your lucky I can be civil this long!" I snorted and he laughed.

"To true." He said with a genuine smile. I continued on my way without another word. I had a slight skip in my step as I passed Rose's office. She cocked her head slightly giving me an eye. I entered Sai's office where Molly stood with her arms crossed casually.

"Well, well whats got you all chirpy?" Molly asked with a smile.

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." Rose said entering and closing the door.

"Oh is it the boss again?" Molly said raising her eyebrows.

"I vote yes." Said said closing the file shw as reading.

"Its got nothing to do with him." I growled.

"Love is blind." the other three chanted in unison.

"If love is blind why is lingerie so popular?" I grumbled throwing a handful of Floo Powder in the fire and making my way to the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't like I was attracted to James, I mean he is ruggishly handsome with his hazel eyes and floppy black hair that never sat right, but however it fell usually made him hotter, OH MY GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!

"Whats this about an apocalypse?" Rose asked as she exited the fire after me. Oh shit I'd said it aloud, I marched towards the bar. Tom smiled at me and I smiled quickly back.

"Give me a double shot of your strongest Fire Whiskey." I said downing the double shot and feeling a burining sensation down my throat and into my stomach.

"Woah ease up turbo, whats going on?" Molly asked as they all stood next to me.

"I think, I think I may have done something stupid." I said slowly and in a low tone that only the four of us could hear.

"I've fallen for my boss." I said quietly.

"Your dad?" Molly hissed.

"Again stupid person." Rose hissed.

"She means James." Sai said to Molly who's mouth then formed and "Oh" shape.

"See stupid right." I said putting my head in my hands completely miserable.

"Uh yeah." Molly said earning a glare from Sai and Rose.

"I mean no, not completely stupid, maybe a little bit unorthodox but its definately not..." Molly had began to ramble.

"Your point Molly?" I grumbled not looking up.

"The point is, we can't help who we fall in love with." Molly finished quickly.

"Right." I said with a small smile, "Kinda like Rose and Scorpious?" I pointed out.

"No that was a stupid decision." Molly laughed just as Scorpious got within earshot.

"I was not a stupid decision, I was a dilusional one." Scorpious cried indignantly making me laugh.

"Dilusional alright." Rose muttered getting a drink.

"Chin up poppet, my bro is a little slow I'm sure its just a phase and by the time he realises it you will be married with a kid." Al said and I spun to look at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him emphasising the word obvious.

"You know what Rose and Scorp were like before they slept together?" Al asked.

"Yeah "Sexual Tension"" I said with a grin.

"Thats what its like when you and James are together, except much worse." Lily, Albus and James sister said. She was an Auror Trainee at the ministry also, she only had one year left until she was qualified, but she usually hung around with us too. Fred was engaged to Lily's best friend Katie so she had also become a regular fixture.

"Much, much worse." Katie laughed taking a swig of her drink.

"So any suggestions?" I asked knowing what would come next.

"A one nighter, try before you buy." Scorpious said eyeing Rose.

"Ah not likely, may have worked for you but so not my style." I grinned remembering how Rose and Scorpious had gotten together. We had been out to celebrate Rose's birthday and they had stumbled into her room blind drunk and participated in rather loud extra curicular activities all night. They didn't speak to each other for two weeks after it happened and then we locked them in the same room and heard them shout it out. They had been together ever since.

"Make out in the lift." Rose said and I looked at her with a glare she was not supposed to be helping.

"Yeah that's an excellent idea and get watched by the entire ministry." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's true, what about his office?" Matt said quietly.

"Ew, paper cuts, not the best idea." Molly laughed.

"Well there is always the mistletoe at Christmas?" Sai said with a laugh.

"Yeah and be seen by the entire family!" Lily rolled her eyes every Christmas was spent at The Burrow, they would spend hours eating, playing parents vs kis in Quidditch and laughing.

"Good point Lil, how about again that wall over there." Al said nodding his head towards where James was laughing with a couple of his mates.

"What, you want me to stride over there, push him up against that wall, snog his brains out and then casually walk away?" I say dumbfounded as I'm almost convinced that it could be a good thing.

"Pretty much." The girls chorussed and the boys just smiled.

"Can I have another shot of Fire whiskey Tom?" I called knowing I'd need the liquid courage. Tom served my drink, again I downed it feeling the burning sensation I shook my head with a slight shiver.

"You are actually gonna do this?" Rose asked gobsmacked.

"Yep." I said some what confidently.

"I thought she was joking." Molly whispered to Sai who nodded.

I began to walke towards where James was standing.  
"I can do this, no more sexual tension." I muttered to myself. As I reached the opposite side fo the room I looked back to my friends who were all watching the scene intently.

"Hi Ivo-" James started but was cut off by me pushing him against the wall and snogging him senseless, before I knew it he was kissing me back, our tongues entwines in a battle for supremacy his hands rested neatly on my waist. Eventually we broke apart and I casually walked towards my friends. I turned back to him.

"Dinner, tomorrow, seven, I like Indian." I called walking back to my friends who were all coughing and spluttering at what they had seen, some of them were scrambling for a double shot of fire whiskey.

"Well?" the girls asked and I shrugged lightly.

"It was mediochre, lets hope the sex is better. " I said and we all giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I can't believe we have a meeting at nine." Molly groaned as she exited her room.

"Coffee, not functioning." Sai groaned from her room in our apartment. What would look like a shoebox to any outsider our apartment was a five bedroom penthouse. It was huge on the inside with spectacular white marble floors and an array of coloured feature walls throughout the house which we had painted. My parents had agreed to us living together if they owned the apartment. So we had dilligantly obeyed and convinced my dad to buy this apartment.

"Who's idea was this stupid tiem?" Rose called from where she would be looking for a cigarette, I knew her too well, she only smoked them if it was an early start or she was pissed.

"Talk to my brother." Albus groaned stumbling from Sai's room in a pair of pants, his robes draped over his arm.

"Yeah good idea." Scorpious said from where he hopped down the hall pulling his shoes on.

"Only one I haven't heard from." I muttered to myself and headed to Molly's room.

"LONGBOTTOM!" I yelled startling Matt from his sleep.

"Yo?" He said groggily.

"Meeint in an hour and a half." I said and exited. I entered my room grabbed my satchel and task file before heading towards the stairs.

"See you there!" I called earning various moans and groans from the other occupants of the house. I knew they would probably fall back into bed and come screaming into the office with one minute to go. I chuckled to myself as I exited one of the Fire Places in the Ministry's main foyer at the exact same tiem James Potter stumbled out of the one next to me.

"Morning!" I said cheerily to him receiving a grunt in return. We waited for a life and got in, he casually flicked his wand and walked towards me.

"So it'll have to be seven thirty because that's the only time I could get a table at Rogan Josh." He said referring to the best muggle Indian Restaurant in London.

"Ok." I said as he brushed my fringe behind my ear. He leant down and kissed me lightly, yet passionately. The life doors opened on our floor and he exited the lift as I stumbled out after him dumbstruck. He turned casually and began walking backwards.

"Oh and don't bring the peanut gallery." He said before turning and entering his office.

"Hi Dad!" I called as I walked past his office.

"Ivory?" He called and I backtracked a few paces and entered his office.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Your mother wants to know if you'll be around for dinner tonight?" He asked. Shit, I always had Tuesday roast with mum and dad.

"Um, no I won't make it." I said and his face fell.

"Oh, I'll let her know." he said with a small smile.

"Cheers, I'll come around tomorrow." I said exiting making a mental note not to arrange a date on a Tuesday night again and thinking that I had forgotten something. I entered my office sitting at my desk I opened the task file again and began to make some more notes, when there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I asked not looking up.

"So you are not coming?" My mother's voice asked.

"No, I'm going out for dinner." I said barely looking up from my work.

"So you're going to miss your father's birthday because your going out?" She asked closing the door. Double shit I had forgotten his birthday.

"I have a date, but I can cancel." I said with a grimace hoping she wouldn't start screeching in her know it all tone.

"Well, that, erm, ask him to come along." She said making me look up from my work for the first time in our entire conversation. It was clear that my mother really didn't have a lot of experience when it came to me bringing people home, but then again I had never taken a boy home before.

"Who is going?" I asked quickly trying to get myself out of the hole that just kept gettin deeper.

"The usual, Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, Changs." She said casually. Tripple shit I was done for.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." I said and smiled weakly as she left my office. I now know what my father meant about her being a manipulative bitch if she needed to be. I shook my head and looked at my watch. Eight thirty, I had enough time to catch James before the meeting so I got up and walked over to his office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he called and I entered closing the door behind me.

"We have a problem." I said to hime and walked closer to his desk.

"I know a psycho vampire." he smiled casually, it was such a great smile.

"A bigger problem." I said with a grimace.

"Oh shit your pregnant?" He said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time Jim, besides you actually have to have sex for that to happen." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh right, what is said problem?" he asked with another problem.

"My mother." I said simply crashing into the chair opposit him.

"You told your mother?" He asked eyes widening.

"No, I told her I had a date tonight when she asked why I wasn't going to dinner." I said and his expression relaxed.

"I don't see the problem." He said leaning forward.

"It's dad's birthday, I have to go and she wanted me to bring the afore mentioned date." I said leaning forward so we were within inches of eachother.

"Now that does create a problem." He whispered to me.

"Hence why I am here." I said quietly.

"Well we'll just have to post pone Rogan's and go to your fathers birthday." He said before pecking my lips.

"Huh??" I said shaking my head.

"My weakness is that I care too much." He said sitting back in his chair.

"You seriously will go with me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll smile even if it kills me." He said and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jim." I said leaning over the desk and pecking his lips once more before leaving towards the door.

"This means you have Sunday lunch at The Burrow." He called and I shook my head.

"I knew you wouldn't be that easy." I said and wandered into my office picking up my task file. I turned to head out and jumped as Vladimir Strigoi appeared catching me by surprise.

"Hello." he stated simply.

"Sorry you frightened me." I said to him and headed towards the meeting room.

"That's quite alright thought I'd better show up on time." He said with a smile.

"Sure." I said and entered the meeting room taking a seat next to James. At eight fifty nine seven very late young people skidded into the room with thier task files randomly place together, you could tell from the way that the notes stuck out in all directions. One had an apple in her mouth, two others steaming cups of coffee and the other four an open can of Merlin each, kind of like the equivalent of Red Bull.

"Glad you could join us." James said with a laugh.

"You try living with her snoring." Al said nodding his head towards Saioa.

"I do NOT snore it is unlady like." Sai cried send Al a death glare.

"You so do!" Al said with a grumble.

"Not talking to you." Sai chanted.

"Now, now children." I tutted and noted that Rose was looking at Scorpious rather disdainfully. Fred was still looking cheery. But Molly was ghost white and Matt looked about ready to have a baby. Silence ensued the room which was odd for us.

"So how is everybody?" James asked, usually this earned a few grunts and a couple of alrights. Instead this time however it caused and explosion of he said, she said's from the others.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed sitting down and the silence ensued once again.

"Vlad can you go talk to my father while we sort this out?" I asked and he obliged bowing as he exited.

"Now I want us to go around one by one and say what you need to get out and hopefully we can sort it out." I said looking at Rose.

"He put out my smoke." She said like it was a crime worthy of the dementors kiss.

"Obviously he was concerned for you health." I said simply and her expression softened.

"I just don't want you to kill yourself wiith that Rosie." Scorp added, I knew that Scorpious hated her habit so that was an easy solved problem.

"I'm sorry." Rose said and smiled at Scorp who returned the gesture.

"Now obviously you think Sai snores." I asked Al who nodded "Right, well lets see who the snorer is." I said flicking my wand and Sai went a green colour which faded quickly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly to Al who accepted.

"Now you two?" I asked Molly and Matt.

"I'm pregnant." Molly said causing Matt to promptly pass out.

"Oh fuck here is where I hand you over to our illustrious leader James?" I said to James.

"Okay, well, um, erm, ah, Congratulations?" he stuttered glaring at me.

"Really?" Molly asked her older cousin.

"Yeah Mol its great, but it means you'll be office bound until you take maternity leave." He said and I smiled at him. Matt stirred next to Molly.

"I'm so dead." He said as he woke.

"No Matt your gonna be a dad." I said and he looked at me weirdly.

"I suppose." He finished with a grin turning to hug Molly.

"Anybody else?" I asked

"Me!" my fathers voice said "You were skipping my birthday because of a date?" he finished.

"I didn't realise when I organissed it, besides I'll be there now, you know I wouldn't miss it." I said hoping that would get me out of any further trouble.

"Oh good well get on with it then." He said and we continued with the start of our meeting. Three hours later we emerged with our research sections and headed to lunch.

"So Mol, how exactly does it feel?" Sai asked.

"Like vomit." She said turning her nose up at the tuna sandwhich she had.

"But surely thats exciting, knowing your vomit is because you have someone growing inside of you." Rose said with a smile.

"Nope, its still vomit." Molly replied and ran to the nearest bin and began to do exactly that.

"Nasty." Sai said as she sat next to me.

"Here you go." I said handing Molly a bottle of water as she came back to us.

"Thanks." She grumbled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No worries." I said with a smile.

"So how did it happen?" Sai asked turning to Molly.

"Please tell me you don't need a lesson on how the birds and the bees work?" Rose laughed and Molly smiled every so slightly.

"Well when a man loves a woman Saioa..." Molly giggled as Sai poked her tongue out.

"Juvenille." I laughed as I finished my sandwhich.

"All I can say is congrats and I'm glad its not me." Sai said and munched on her carrot stick.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Aunty Sai." Molly said as we all began to laugh as Sai choked on her carrot.

A/N: So there it is the end of another chapter I am pleased with how the story is progressing, yes James and Ivory got together quick but I want their relationship to develop across the whole story and don't worry there will be set backs so it will be a bumpy ride. As for Molly, well I don't know what made me write her as pregnant but I think it has to do with getting the story right... all shall be revealed in due time... Now I must go feed the evil minion plot bunnies!

Peace Out!

P.T.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The rest of the day passed without to much confrontation, at least we had all gotten over our petty arguements. I closed my file and stood up and walked towards my door, I flicked my light off and stopped just outside James' door and looked in to see him buried behind a pile of about six books. I had never in my life seen James Potter study, he was naturally talented at getting good grades apparently. James Potter and the word Library did not ever go in the same sentence because that would definately be a sign of the apocalypse coming!

"Hey, you coming?" I called to him across the room making him jump. He scrambled with some papers that he had sent flying and smiled at me.

"Yeah just give me a minute, I have to put these away." He said nodding his head towards the stack of books that was infront of him.

"Okay." I said and leant against the door watching him go about putting the books into his bookcase. He finished off by sweeping all the remaining papers into his bin that was at his feet. Standing he wandered over to me and pecked my cheek.

"Okay I'm good." He said and we walked towards the lifts.

"So what time am I meeting you?" He asked breaking the silence as the lift descended towards the main foyer.

"Lets say drop around my place at six and we can cab it from there, I don't particularly want to show up by floo, you know so I can introduce you properly." I laughed and he laughed also.

"Okay, so the dress I presume is semi formal?" He said continuing with the small talk.

"Something like that." I said as we exited the lift and made our way towards the Floo Gateway.

"Okay I'll see you then." He said and stepped into the fire and with the words Potter Manor he was gone. I stepped in and said my address moments later I was standing in my foyer.

"Shower." I said to myself and headed towards my bathroom which was off of my room. I showered and washed my hair because it was starting to get knotty, the downside of being Hermione Granger's daughter, however it only ever went that way after about five days of being unwashed or if the weather was overcast, otherwise it took after my fathers sleek shiny hair that fell soft around his face when he allowed it too.

"Decisions, decisions." I muttered as I stepped into my walk in robe.

"There is nothing like a decision of what to wear on your first date." Sai sighed making me scream.

"What are you three doing?" I asked turning to where the three girls were lying on my bed with what looked like brownies and cream connisuer icecream.

"Well, you can't go on a date without our opinion of what to wear!" Molly laughed rolling her eyes.

"Oi where's my spoon?" I scoffed indignantly.

"You can't have any cause, well you can't cause you'll bloat." Rose said with a grin that meant she thought she'd come up with a good excuse.

"Besides you still get to eat your mothers cooking!" Molly and Sai whined together.

"Fine." I grumbled entering the walk in robe to again start my search for something to wear.

"Color?" I called and waited for the answer.

"Purple!" Sai called.

"She can't wear purple, that means your sexually frustrated." Rose said through a mouthful of icecream.

"Well duh!" Sai replied rolling her eyes.

"Not wearing purple!" I called with a giggle.

"How about red?" Molly said and I laughed at this.

"No red means you go fast!" I yelled sending the other three into fits of laughter.

"Oh I know how about her signature colour?" Rose said and I knew what was coming.

"Black!" They all called in unison.

"No I'm not wearing ivory, ebony or black!" I yelled and we laughed again. I walked out of my walk in robe.

"I give up, maybe I should just go naked." I said falling onto the bed.

"Wait I have something." Sai said and got up dashing down the hall into her room. On the way back she did a Tom Cruise Risky Business move and then proceeded with the Elvis accent with Thankyou Thankyou very much.

"I'm scared." I said looking at Rose and Molly for support as Sai walked down the two steps into my room.

"What you scared of its only Sai's clothing?" Molly asked with a grin.

"Sactly!" I said and closed my eyes.

"Its actually not me at all I bought it cause I thought it was when I put it on it sat all wrong but it'd fit you." She said unveiling the most exquisite dress I had seen in a long time. It was a silver coloured silk that sat neatly below the bust, and fell away floating freely, it was a halter neck with a few sparkly bits that were like tear drop diamonds in an intricate little pattern.

"Okay you earn brownie points but I don't have shoes!" I cried melodramatically.

"You might not, but I do!" Rose said getting up and going to her room where she collected a pretty pair of silver stillettos with a matching dimante pattern.

"Oh I love you guys." I said hugging Rose and Sai.

"You'll love me too because I have earings and a necklace that will go fabulous with that." Molly said walking out to her room. When she handed the earings and necklace to me I ducked into my walk in robe and put the out fit on. I dryed my hair with a simple drying spell and allowed it to fall into soft ringlets that framed my face. I applied a little bit of make up and some clear lip gloss to finish it off. I walked out of my robe to recieve wolf whistles and woot woo's from the girls and the guys who had all managed to show up.

"Looking sec-see!" Rose called and I smiled at her with a laugh.

"I'm glad that dress fits someone." Sai laughed and hugged me.

"Oh photo!" Molly called and the four of us got together for another kodak moment. After the photo was taken we heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the other nervously and they all smiled encouragingly.

"What can be so bad?" Rose laughed.

"Honey I'm about to introduce my ex worst enemy to my family and his family and all your familys as my boyfriend." I said and Rose nodded.

"Now that could be a problem. Glad its you and not me!" She said and pushed me towards the door as I passed my dresser I grabbed my wand and little hand bag. I entered the foyer and swung the door open to reveal James Potter looking very neat and tidy in a pair of dress pants, with a stripy Ralph Lauren button up and a suit jacket.

"Hi." I said shyly to him as I exited.

"Wow." He said and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks." I replied and he bounced down the steps before me.

"No worries, oh I drove I thought that would be easier than taking a taxi." He said and I smiled.

"Oh okay I didn't realise you had your license." I laughed as we reached a BMW Sedan. I got into the passenger seat and wait whilst James started the car and set the iPod on shuffle.

"Is this a muggle car?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yeah everything about it is muggle, I just like the fact that its kind of like magic except nothing about it is, I like my muggle items, particularly my microwave, its fantastic it means I don't have to cook!" He laughed indicating to change lanes.

"I can't believe that you live at home and you eat microwave meals!" I cried with a giggle.

"Well technically I live in the cottage not home and I like microwave meals they are easy when you get home at ridiculous hours from your job." He said with a grin.

"Right, but still the only reason you get home late is probably because you are at the pub with Jordy and Kylar." I laughed and he smiled.

"You'd be surprised how many late nights I actually have at work." He said and laughed.

"No, I have late nights at work on Wednesday's because I know thats when Rose cooks and she is really bad." I said earning a laugh from James.

"Maybe you'll have to come to my place for dinner on Wednesday nights?" He asked with a laugh.

"What and get a microwave meal how considerate of you." I giggled as we pulled up outside my parents house.

"No I'd make the effort to cook." He said as we got out of the car. I waited patiently as he walked around to the passenger side.

"I'm sure you would just call on your mother or your grandmother." I said rolling my eyes and taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"I am many things Miss Black but a cheat I am not." He said with mock seriousness.

"Uh huh." I said pushing the front door open.

"Hello?" I called and heard the stampede of feet coming from the sitting room.

"Ivory," Mum paused and looked at James "James?" She said looking weirdly at him.

"Hi Hermione." He said casually as dad walked into the foyer. The Weasley's, Potter's, Malfoy's, Changs and my mother all stood looking at the two of us in utter disbelief.

"Great you two just won me a hundred galleons." Dad said before hugging me.

"Huh?" I asked and he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Never mind, James Potter, we need to have a little chat." Dad said in all seriousness, no pun intended.

"Right away sir." James said ruffling his hair and pecking my cheek, he followed my father towards his office and I looked around at the others.

"Yes?" I asked and the first person to move was Ginny Potter who rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

"Oh honey welcome to the family!" She said crushing my bones.

"Newsflash I was already part of the family." I said with a laugh and Ginny grinned.

"Now its official." She said and my mother came to my side taking my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"So when did this happen?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Last night." I said and smiled as she began to check what was cooking in the oven.

"You slept with him?" She asked looking absolutely horrified.

"Goodness no, I just kissed him and we organised to go on a date and yeah, now we're together." I said with a small smile.

"You realise I'm never going to hear the end of this from your father." Mum said slapping the back of my hand as I tried to grab a roast potato.

"Yeah you'll probably never hear the end of it but if it works." I said and she smiled.

"Well honey I am pleased that you are happy." She said kissing my forehead before standing back and looking at me, "You look absolutely stunning." She finished before embracing me tightly.

"Thanks but air would be good!" I laughed and she took my hand leading me to the dining room where everyone was seated side by side. I took my seat between Ginny and James and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well first off I'd just like to say thank you for all coming to celebrate Sirius' birthday with myself and Ivory." Mum started and everyone looked at her "Not many of you are aware that it is also Sirius' and mine twenty first anniversary even though we have only been married for twenty years." She said and paused with a small smile.

"So without further a do dig in and enjoy we will all get the opportunity to sing happy birthday when the cake comes out!" My mother finished as the food platters that were empty in front of us filled with a variety of food. The dinner continued nicely with small talk being made amongst the people who attended the event. About an hour after we had the main course show up a cake appeared with a delicate scrawl saying "Happy Birthday Siris, let us forget how old you are!" We all had a laugh at the humor before each having a piece. I glance at my watch and discovered it was nearing ten pm. I looked at James who looked about ready to fall asleep in what was left of his cake.

"Well its been a lovely evening but James and I have to work tomorrow so we should get going." I said standing up and everybody looked at me, "Happy birthday daddy." I said and kissed his cheek dragging James out behind me.

"Thankyou for coming." I said as we got into the car.

"It was my pleasure." He said and smiled we drove the rest of the way in a calm silence. He walked me to the door where I turned to face him.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him with a small smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said and kissed me quickly.

"Okay we'll have to be quiet though the others will be asleep." I said as we entered I took my shoes off and turned to face him with a low snicker.

"Oh boo hoo, I imagine they are all rather loud when they get home from their dates." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, this had appeared to become one of his favorite past times.

"Well now that you mention it..." I was cut off by him pushing me against the wall and kissing me hard I groaned into the kiss and dropped my shoes with a thud to the floor. My hands found their way to the back of his head where I played with his hair. We continued on our little make out session as I began to undress him, I threw his jacket on the ground meters from where my shoes laid. By this stage I was walking backwards on my tip toes towards the stairs.

I slowly managed to unbutton his shirt and left it in the middle of the foyer floor, my dress somehow magically made it to the stair case, I fumbled with his belt which landed at the top of the stairs. At this point he picked me up and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. He placed me gently against the wall about four meters from the top of the stairs and took my bra off in one swift movement, there was nothing worse than a man who couldn't navigate a bra! He began to nibble and suck at one of my nipples, I gasped with a small noise emitting from my mouth as he worked circles with his tongue.

We then continued towards my room where I slammed him against the door as he kicked his shoes and socks off. No sooner than we were in the room his pants were off as were my knickers and we were on the bed.

"Jim!" I groaned as he sucked at my neck.

"What do you want?" He asked nipping at my ear.

"You in me NOW!" I said huskily and he smiled.

"That's cheating my dear." He said and continued to nip at my ear and then kissed along my jaw to my lips.

"Now!" I cried and he grinned again.

"Are you sure?" He asked nipping the other ear and leaning to suck on one of my nipples.

"Yes!" I said with a husky tone.

"Okay!" He replied and with one smooth movement he thrust himself inside me.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"I do believe that is the terminology used at various intervals for what we are doing!" James said as he thrust in and out.

"Jim shut up!" I said and rolled him over so I was on top.

"Oh a girl on top I like it." He laughed as I began to ride him.

"Jim seriously!" I groaned and he smiled at me.

"I'm kidding love." He said and pulled me down to kiss him. Again we rolled so he was on top and the pace became more frantic.

"James!" I cried in ecstasy.

"Ivy!" He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out quickening his pace with each stroke.

"JAMES!" I screamed as I felt my body clench tightly inside as the highest level of euphoria was reached. The orgasm pulsed through me as he collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and we laid like this for a while before he rolled over and let me rest my head on his chest.

"That was amazing." He sighed I could almost see the grin on his face.

"Yeah it wasn't too shabby." I said not wanting to give him a big head.

"Not too shabby?" He scoffed with a grin.

"Well you know there is definate room for improvement." I laughed and he kissed me quickly.

"You know they say practice makes perfect." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, looks like you'll have to be doing some more practice old man." I said and he frowned.

"I'm not that old!" He cried and I laughed.

"No your not, you only how old again?" I teased and he rolled over.

"I'll be waiting on this side of the bed for your apology." He said in mock seriousness.

"I'm sorry baby, come back here, did I hurt your feelings?" I asked with a pout.

"Yes." He mumbled and rolled back over allowing me to re assume the position.

"Oh I'm sorry." I giggled and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You hag." He said and I grinned at him.

"Me a hag never!" I cried and we lay in silence until we fell asleep.

"Well it looks like somebody had fun!" I heard a distant voice the next morning.

"Ivory had more than fun Rose, she had fun with the BOSS!" I heard a second voice.

"She had fun with the boss in our hallway!" A third voice added.

"OH MY GOD DID IVORY SHAG JAMES!!!" three male voices screamed in unison. I rolled over to look at my clock which said eight am.

"Shit!" I groaned.

"What?" A groggy voice beside me said.

"We're gonna be late for work!" I said jumping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom no sooner had I stepping into the shower and started to wash my hair another body entered next to me rubbing his eyes he grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands before beginning to wash himself.

"Shampoo?" He asked and I handed it to him and reached for the conditioner.

"Soap?" I asked and handed him the conditioner as he handed me the soap.

"Toothpaste?" We said in unison with a laugh I handed him the toothpaste which he put on his finger and began to rub on his teeth. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. I exited into my room followed by James with a towel sitting on his waist.

"AHHHH!" I screamed jumping backwards as six others stood with their arms crossed and silly grins on their faces.

"Why is the peanut gallery looking at us?" James whispered in my ear.

"Why do people forget to cast silencing charms?" Albus asked and James went beetroot red.

"Get out!" I said and pointed to the door. The others filed out the girls with a pout because they didn't get details and the boys with a grin that said it all.

"You got some spare robes I can transfigure?" James asked as I rushed around finding my own robes. I pointed to the stash of black robes from which he took one set and transfigured into work clothes for himself.

"Have you seen my thingy?" I asked him looking under various other items that had trashed my room.

"You mean your shoes?" He asked throwing them to me.

"Yeah that one." I said and he grabbed my stachel and dragged me down the hall and the stairs to the fire where we both entered and headed to the ministry. We ran to the lift and pressed the button upon entering the lift I tied my hair in a pony tail, exiting on our floor we rushed into our offices, I had to run out of mine and back into his because he had my satchel. I glanced at the clock which revealed it was eight twenty five. I relaxed into my chair with a sigh I was so on time!

BING!

I looked at my wiz mail to see it was from Sai.

From: Saioa Chang Wai

To: Ivory Black; Rose Weasley; Molly Weasley

Subject: Well... Details...

Ive,

You know we want the deats was it mediochre?

Sai!

I hit reply and typed a quick message.

From: Ivory Black

To: Saioa Chang Wai; Rose Weasley; Molly Weasley

Subject: RE: Well... Details...

Lets just say it was more than mediochre...

And I am so not shagging anyone else... EVER!

Get back to work!

IEB

I heard squeals of delight come from the other girls as they recieved their wizmail reply's from me.

BING!

From: James Potter

To: Ivory Black

Subject: Private & Confidential

Hey,

I'm guessing you spun the peanut gallery some story about us being smashed?

I hope so can't have them thinking your sleeping your way to a promotion

JP xo

I narrowed my eyes that bastard.

From: Ivory Black

To: James Potter

Subject: RE: Private & Confidential

You are a right wanker you know?

I told them that the sex was mediochre... kinda like the boss who I'm talking to right now...

As for a promotion... my dad's the boss I wouldn't have to sleep my way to the top... I just don't want to be like you!

IEB

P.S. Your not getting any kisses or cuddles, and I'll be waiting in my chair for your apology

I hit send and giggled to myself. I opened the task file and looked at the few notes I had made about my research topic, Who was/has this vampire been throughout history?

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I know I suck at sex scences right but lets put it this way I don't have a very good sexlife at the best of times so we'll put it down to inexperience, if anyone thinks they could do better email me because I have a few more scenes throughout the story!!! As for the task, that will start to happen a little more in the next couple of chapters, James and Ivory's relationship will grow, Molly and Matt house hunt, Sai and Al strike a deal with James and Fred will get hitched... Also some gossip on Rose and Scor but nobody needs to know that!

Peace Out!

P.T.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here I am again with another chapter of this one, I have just worked out that I have like four stories on the G O at the moment and finding inspiration for all of them is HARD!!! This is my pet favorite though so hence why it has a few more chapters than some of the others! I do believe that this one is going to be the first one I ever finish until I do something crazy like move to London and work in a pub for two years and really have nothing much else to do in my spare time! Anyhoo, enough about my dreams of moving or writing full time as an occupation!  
On with the story!!!

Peace Out!

P.T.

Chapter Six

Who was Venitia Strigoi, and why did her name sound like some form of blind? First things first I had to write a time line of her life and then fill in the blanks from there onwards.

BING!

From: Cassidy Tate  
To: Ivory Black  
Subject: Applications

Hi Ivory,

The Minister for The Department of Magical Creatures has asked that I forward all applications for the arising position in Task Force Five for the duration of Miss Weasley's Maternity Leave.

Please ask Mr Potter for any further information you may require and schedule meetings at an appropriate time. The Minister is hoping that you will have the position filled by the end of the month so that Miss Weasley may have time to train the successful applicant in all procedures of the office.

Any further queries please forward them to myself and I will prioritise and forward them to the Minister for The Department of Magical Creatures as per his availability.

Regards,

Cassidy Tate  
Personal Assistant  
Department of Magical Creatures

Shit just waht I wanted Miss Cassidy Tate on my case, damn, even worse I had to tell a pregnant witch that I was filling her spot temporarily and that she would have to train the newcomer to standard. I rubbed my temples and sighed taking a look at the paperwork in front of me.

"Hey Ivory." Dad said as he walked into my office.

"Hi Dad, just had an email from your Personal Assistant." I said the last bit in a nasaly tone immitating what Cassidy Tate sounded like at the best of times.

"Right, I imagine that was about finding a replacement for Molly whilst she's off having babies." He said with a smile dropping himself into the chair opposite me.

"Correct, so why am I running these interviews?" I asked him stopping what I was doing with my timeline and looking up.

"Well the I would like to offer you a promotion." He said, this caught my attention, he couldn't really be serious, again no pun intended.

"Okay." I said with a slight nod eyeing him carefully.

"Let me put it this way, I'm not getting any younger and well your mother has brought it to my attention that we have a round the world trip planned next year." He paused and swallowed before continuing "Which is why I am retiring at the conclusion of your current case. Upon my retirement Mr Potter will be taking over my position as the Minister for the Department of Magical Creatures and I would like to offer you his current position as Team Leader of Task Force Five." He finished and I looked at him oddly.

"So this promotion is purely because of my work credentials and has nothing to do with you being my father?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"This has been a topic of discussion for a few months now, two months ago I approached Mr Potter with the view of asking him if he would accept my position and who he thought was best suited to his position." He paused "So really your promotion is to do with you being the best possible person for the job." He smiled, my mind began to race, wow, James had recommended me before we were together he must really like my work.

"Okay so really I'm hiring someone who will effectively replace myself on the team?" I asked raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Correct." He said and smiled at me.

"Okay then, I will start calling for applications and look into filling the position." I paused and smiled at him.

"Excellent. I will have all your pay and benefits adjusted accordingly, Mr Potter will supervise you for the first three months of your appointment after which he will take over my position. Which means you have exactly six weeks to close this case." He said and stood up and shook my hand.

"Thanks Minister." I said formally and he grinned at me before beginning to walk out.

"Oh daddy?" I called just before he exited.

"Yes Ivory?" He asked.

"I got promoted at work today." I said and he shook his head and laughed as he walked out it was our little joke.

I began to look at my timeline again and there was a knock at my door. It was Vladimir, I motioned for him to come in and sit down.

"Hello Miss Black." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hi Mr Strigoi, can I ask you a few questions about Venitia, I'm just trying to fill in the blanks." I asked as he sat down.

"Sure thing where do I start?" He asked and I smiled. Before I knew it five hours had passed and I had filled out more than half of my timeline in detail. I looked at my clock to see that it was only two hours until I finished for the day.

"Thanks for your help Vladimir, I'm sure some of the others could use your help so I will owl you if I need any further help." I said and shook his hand which was quite cool.

"No worries, enjoy working the rest out for yourself." he said with a laugh and walked towards the door of my office. I began to read over my notes which were scrawled in dot point form.

BING!

From: Molly Weasley  
To: Ivory Black  
Subject: Meeting

Hey Ivory,

Can you come to my office in half an hour and help me with something?

Cheers

M.W.

I tapped a reply and glanced at the clock before wandering down the hall to the small kitchen area where I made myself a cup of coffee and walked to Molly's office.

"Hey," I paused closing the door behind me "Whats up?" I finished and sat in the arm chair in the middle of the room.

"Well I got a wiz mail from Matt." Molly said not looking up from where she was trying to find something in one of her book cases.

"Yeah." I said and opened the case file that sat on the coffee table and began to flick through some notes Molly had made.

"Anyways he asked me to move in with him. What do you think?" She asked me as I read over the notes.

"Well you practically live together at my house, and you're due to have a baby together in less than nine months so I suppose its a good idea." I said and laughed as I read some of the sub headings she had used on her report.

"I know right but the question is do we buy or do we rent." She said and began to look at a book she had pulled from the case.

"Well I don't really know you could buy but that would mean a mortgage unless your parents are going to give you your inheritance money." I said and took another mouthful of my coffee.

"Well thats what I was thinking it wouldn't need to be anything big just something small, like a cottage." She said and paused thoughtfully "You'd help us move right?" she finished.

"Yeah I could get James to give us a hand too." I said and paused with a smile "Oh guess what?" I said with grin.

"What?" Molly said with smile looking up from the book she was studying.

"I'm getting promoted." I said and she grinned.

"Really to what?" Sai asked as her and Rose walked in and I shook my head as they collapsed into the armchairs opposite me.

"Team Leader of Task Force Five." I said and Rose's mouth dropped into an "O" shape.

"Well whats ol' Jimbo doing then?" Sai asked eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"He's been promoted to the new Minister for The Department of Magical Creatures." I said with a laugh.

"And your dad, don't tell me Minister of Magic?" Rose asked still dumbfounded.

"No, he's retiring." I laughed and she smiled.

"Well I got offered a good job today." Sai laughed and I spun to look at her.

"Doing what?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Researching magical qualities in Magical Creatures and their uses." She said with a smile.

"And?" I asked still rather shocked.

"I took it I start after we finish this case." She said and I laughed.

"Well Rosie what are you doing are you leaving me too?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry illustrious leader but that I am, I'm going into Training, I'm the new lecturer for all Task Force Interns." She said with a smile and I shook my head.

"So that means I need a whole team right, not just a potions genius?" I asked with a smile.

"That would be correct." Molly said with a smile.

"You are coming back though right?" I asked Molly who smiled.

"Honey, I'm having a baby, my priority job from now until this kid is in school is Mummy duty so not likely." She said with a weak smile.

"Damn, here I was thinking we'd be together forever." I cried hysterically with a laugh.

"No, just together for ten years and we can catch up at home." Sai laughed.

"Well us three can but Molly is leaving with Matt when they either buy or rent a place." I grumbled.

"Wow how exciting, when do we go house hunting?" Rose said clapping her hands together.

"Now, now settle down Rosie, I have to go with Matt but of course you will all be roped into helping me move and interior decoration." Molly laughed. I glanced at the clock.

"Time to go home!" I said excitedly and the girls all stood and began to walk towards their office.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" Rose asked with a grin.

"I don't know I'm going to see if Jim is working late or if we're going on that dinner date." I said with a smile.

"Righto, I'll see you later then." Rose said and I walked towards James' office. I knocked on the door to get a grunt for an answer.

"Hi." I said opening the door.

"Hey." He said looking up briefly and smiling.

"You working late tonight?" I asked and he put his quill down.

"Probably." He said bluntly.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Nothing." He said again with a blunt tone.

"James, you're lying what the hell is up?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing, just go home I'll see you later." He said and I blinked a couple of times shaking my head.

"Fine, guess dinner is out then." I said and marched out. I got the fire place and said home. I stepped out of the fire place and stomped up to my room. I showered quickly and laid on my bed with a thick book on vampires. I began to read and eventually fell asleep with notes and the book on my bed with me.

I awoke a few hours later to the aroma of roast pork and vegetables.

"Hey." James said quietly as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi." I said quickly with a groggy voice because I had just woken up.

"I'm sorry about before you just caught me in a cruddy mood." He said putting some of my fringe behind my ear.

"S'okay, what had you in such a mood?" I asked and he smiled weakly.

"The peanut gallery resigned that means instead of finding one team member you need to find four and it'll be nearly bloody impossible unless we poach a couple of Aurors which is not likely." He said as I sat up.

"S'okay we'll manage, wha's that?" I asked point to the plate he had on his lap.

"Your dinner, cooked it myself." He said and handed me the plate.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly and heard a crash down the hall.

"NO I CAN'T LEAVE HERE DO YOU KNOW THAT IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!" I heard Sai scream.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HERE YOU STUPID BLOODY WOMAN!" I heard Al yell after her.

"BECAUSE THAT'S LIKE ASKING ME TO LEAVE HOME!" Sai cried back.

"WELL ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME YOU STUPID WENCH!" Al yelled in reply.

"ASSHOLE!" Sai screamed

"HAG!" Al retorted.

"WANKER!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"SLUT!"

"IDIOT!"

"SKANK!"

"PRAT!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"YOU DO THAT!"

"I WILL!"

"GO ON THEN!"

"I AM!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

SLAM!!!

"What was that all about?" James asked and I shook my head.

"Wait for it." I laughed quietly.

SLAM!!!

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN INCREDIBLE!" Albus yelled.

"BECAUSE I AM!" Sai screamed back and silence ensued again.

"Well that was interesting." James said and I smiled.

"It's like that every third or fourth night, he's never beaten his record yet." I laughed as I bit into a roast potato.

"Which is?" James asked.

"He made it out the front door." I laughed and James smiled.

"That's not to bad." He laughed.

"I know right, so I was going to ask." I paused.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Will you accompany me to Fred's wedding next saturday?" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose I can manage that." He said with a grin and kissed my forehead.

"Great date out of the way now I gotta find something to wear!" I laughed.


End file.
